Wings of Life, Mask of Death
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Chap 35 is up. We will be stronger, you and I. We will stand side by side. You are my sword and Im your shield. Ichihime.
1. My Queen

**Thanks to Star In The Sky 25, Sacmis and Fostersb for their reviews for chapter 5. Dark Insanity use the word queen. So here it is. Enjoy.**

**Prompt: Queen.**

**Prompter: Dark Insanity.**

"Bow before me." A female voice that was soft as silk yet had an air of authority told the young man in front of her. Her body covered in a black lingerie that showed more skin then it covered. Her auburn hair shield part of her face. Her appearance radiating sensuality.

"Yes." The young orange hair man complied as he knee before her. His only attire being that of a pair of long jeans and an open button shirt that showed of his tan physic.

"Yes who?' One of her black stocking foot running up slowly from his chiseled abs. Making small circles around his nipples. She smirked at the small moans of pleasure emitting from her captive. She then use her soft appendage to force his face to look up at her. That seductive smirk still place on her as her lustful silver orbs connected to his husky brown ones.

"Yes my queen."

"Much better." Bending down to his level as her lips invaded his in a carnally passion. Which were met with equal emotion. They then removed their lips from each other. Swollen from the intense action they had. Their eye more lustful then ever.

"Now." Pushing her lover onto the floor. Her long ivory legs straddling his waist. Black fingernails raking at his chest. Small cuts with little blood leaking out appeared from the action. "Show me how much you adore your Queen." She finished as she continued on with their heated session.

**This might have been ooc. But I like to think of this as a little role-playing for them. And I'm wondering if this count for lime? Also I like to say that this story is the most reviewed of my other Ichihime Stories. So thanks to**

**Star In The Sky 25**

**Fostersb**

**Sacmis**

**Yana**

**Sweety8567**

**Domyouji.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Keep them coming. And Don't forget to give me prompts.**

**Have a nice day.**


	2. Eye of the Beholder

**Like to say thanks to Sweety8587, Fostersb, Domyouji, and Yanaril for the reviews for this chapter. So I will had another chapter because my story reach 20. Going to do that as well. Every time I reach the ten spot I put up a two chapters. Anyway enjoy.**

"Can I see it." Orihime's gentle voice asked. Her usual sunny face now apprehensive.

Ichigo's head lowered. Not looking at the auburn girl's face. "You're going to hate me for it."

"Kurosaki-kun," Her small delicate fingers touching his chin. Lifting it up so their eyes could meet. "There is nothing you can say or do that will ever make me hate you. So please," Her silver eyes pleading. "let me see it."

"Ok." Consenting to her wish. His callus hand hovered over his face. Black reitsu moving around it. Until his tan face was covered by a white mask. Red lines running from the top of eyes and through its bottom jaw. Sharp horns that could pierce flesh adore the forehead. "You're afraid of it. Aren't you?" Eyes downcast. Which then widen by the soft touch of her hands on the side of his cheeks.

"I admit," Shameful at the next words that were about to come from her mouth. "I was scared when I first saw it." Cringing at his sadden expression. "But I thought it was a stupid thing to think about. Because no matter how much Kurosaki-kun changes on the outside, in his heart, he will always be the same." She finish her speech with a smile.

"But this mask represents all the pain I cause with it. The blood I indiscriminately spilled in battle. Just to satisfy my own blood lust." Trying to convince the princess that his mask was evil.

"That's not true." Her hands never leaving his face. "I see it as a representation of your will to survive. Your devotion to protect your friends and family. Never giving up the fight no matter what. And that's why I love you." And to prove it, her soft lips press against the mouth part of the Vaizard mask. Showing that she accept all of him.

"Thank you Orihime." Hugging her small body to his larger one.

"Anytime, Ichigo."

**I think this is a response to the haters that think because Inoue was slightly afraid of Ichigo's mask, their relationship fails. Remember three reviews and an update. Plus I want prompts from you. If you don't mind. Have a nice day.**


	3. Poker Face

_**Cant read my, cant read my. No he cant read my poker face. She got to love nobody. Cant read my, cant read my. No he cant read my poker ffff**_**. *Looks at the readers now*. Um well aaaaahahah. Enjoy the chapter.**

"So you think you won?" A light female voice asked.

"I got you beat this time." Replied a male. His voice oozing confidants.

"Really now?" She countered. Elbow resting on the table as her hand supported her chin. Small soft fingers lightly brushing moist lips. Her grey eyes roaming his body.

The male ignore her seductive look. "Yes really. This time you're going down." He said with a smug smile.

"Then show me what you got."

"Straight Flush!" Shouted Ichigo as he slam his cards down. Showing the spades of ten, nine, eight, seven and six. His face smug at the victory.

Orihime look down at the offending numbers in shock. "A Straight Flush? I cant beat that."

"Yep. So you know what you have to.." He was about to finish when he notice her lips pulling upwards.

"Unless I have a Royal Flush." Letting down the heart sets one at a time. Now emitting her familiar giggle as she watch her husband's eyes bug out.

He couldn't believe the luck that he was having. His wife and him decided that they should play a card game to pass the time. Which became more interesting once they decided to play strip poker. And while he would of love to see his goddess in nothing but her undergarments, it seem that, pardon the pun, that was not in his cards. As no matter how many good sets he got, his soul mate would get better ones.

And that's how they were now; her still clothe in a pink halter top and blue bell bottoms while he was in his black boxer and white A-shirt.

"I cant believe this. You won again." Still processing his loss.

The auburn female continue to smile at her husband. "I guess I have the Lucky Gods on my side."

"I bet you do." He told her as he was about to take his socks off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my socks off"

"Oh no you don't." Frowning at the her lionheart's action. "You know what I want off." She told him in seductive voice. Learning forward so that the Vaizard could get a good look at her cleavage. She then had her fingers tip toeing on his strong stomach. Going through his chest and poking him on the nose.

"What happen to my adorable, innocent little wife?" Playing along with this small game. Smile at the touch that his angel was giving him.

"She still here." Moving away from him. "Its that she got sap by a personality device created by the transforming robots from Mars. Now off with your clothes." Raising her fist in the air.

"Now that's my wife." Chuckling as he got rid of his white shirt. The tone upper body now shown to his lover's eyes. "Like what you see?"

"I do." Gazing lovingly at one of her husband's best (physical) feature. "So, shall I deal again?" Reshuffling the deck.

"I think I do the shuffling." Grabbing the cards from her.

"Are you applying that I cheat?" Her hand place where the heart was at as she fake hurt.

"Well you are winning." Now dealing out the cards.

"Its luck."

"Yeah, luck."

And they continue on with their love game.

_**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays. Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it).Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start. And after he's been hooked I'll play the o..**_** oohhh crap. Well um who knew Orihime was a poker master. Not me that's for sure. Well You remember. Three reviews and a new chapter. And prompts me want. Hope you enjoy the read and have a nice day. **_***Starts to dance* Cant read my, cant read my. No he cant read my poker face. She got to love nobody.**_


	4. A Thousand Words

**Been talking a lot with Shorti3 at Bleach Asylum And I found out that one of her fave stories to read about Ichihime was the Confession. So after finding some fics about it, I decided to make one. Not the best but I hope you like it. And the title might be familiar. Have fun reading.**

**Dedicated to Shorti3.**

'I wonder what Inoue wants?' Ichigo said to himself as he awaited for his auburn haired friend on the rooftop of the school.

The healer approach the Vizard before the start of school and asked him to meet her after school. Because she had something very important to tell him. And he couldn't help but notice her gray eyes had a determined glint to them.

"I hopes nothing wrong." His face downcast as he leaned over the railing.

He never knew when these strange feelings for her began to come up. Sure, he would done anything for his friends(Including the Quincy). But for her, it seemed different. It's like he do more for her then any of his other Nakamas.

"I guess that would include wanting to punch that old fart's head in for calling her a traitor." As he remembered when the Commander called her that. He just wish he had the chance to do it.

Ichigo's thoughts were stopped as he heard the door to the roof open. He turned around to see the person that was just in his mind.

And when he did saw her, he was wondering why his cheeks started to burned.

"You came. I'm glad." Orihime smiled at him as she started to walk towards him.

'Well you asked me to come. And I didn't want to disappoint you."

Orihime finally came up to him. "I know you wouldn't. You always keep your promise."

_Except the important ones. _He thought bitterly.

There was a long silence between the two friends. One having no idea what was going on. While the other was trying to find the courage to speak.

"Ino..."

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime finally finding the courage she needed. 'Ever since I came back from Hueco Mundo, I been thinking a lot. Especially about us."

_About us? What if she wants to brake our friendship. I wouldn't blame her. She seen the monster I could become. She be better off without me. But even so, why is my gut tightening at the expect of it._

"Inoue I.."

"Please Kurosaki-kun, let me finish. Because if I don't, I might not have the strength to say it later." Her hands gripping so hard on her knuckles that it was turning white. Her voice was also quivering with the emotions that was building up.

The Shinigami shook his head to indicate her to continue.

After taking a deep breath, she continued. " When I was thinking about you and me, my mind went back to Hueco Mundo and how you tried your hardest to protect me. Even though you didn't have to."

_I would of done it again in a heart beat._

"You didn't even have to rescue me in the first place either." Tears threatening to spill out. "I mean you bled for me. Not just you, but Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Abarai-kun, and Kuchiki-san. All you guys got hurt because of me. You even died twice. And I hated myself for that. And I'm sorry." She bowed before him.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why wouldn't they help save her? They would of gone through hell if it meant that she be safe here. And he would of gladly sacrifice his life if it meant she be safe.

And again that strange feeling was coming up again. What is it.?

"Is that why you call me up here?

"No" Now facing him again. "This is what I wanted to say. And its very important."

_Here goes nothing. _She thought.

"Even though I blame myself for what happen to you guys, I was glad that you came for me. " She smiled now. "But I was more happy that you especially came to rescue me. It just reinforce my feelings for you."

At this point into the conversation, both teens hearts began to pump faster.

"For the longest time, I had these strong feelings for you. Really strong feelings." A small chuckle escaping. "And they became even stronger when I got to know you better."

This was it.

"Kurosaki-kun, what I'm trying to say."

There was no turning back.

"That I.."

It was now or never.

'That I love you!' She finally blurted out to him.

Ichigo's eyes widen at the confession. "You love me." Not really believing what he just heard. Or not believing that she could actually love him.

"Yes, I love you Kurosaki-kun." Now finding the words more easier to say. "It started as a crush but it became so much more."

This confession caught him totally off guard. He had no idea how to respond to it.

"And I thought I be content in not sharing these feelings to you. But if spending time in that horrid place taught me one thing, its that life is so fleeting and that you have to take chances. And if you don't, you may regret it."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I don't care if you feel the same way. I'm just happy to finally confess to you."

The healer then began to back away. 'That all I have to say." She then turned away and began to walk to the roof's door.

Ichigo had to do something. This couldn't be the end of the conversation? There was too much more left unsaid for it to end like this. But he dint know what to do. And if he didn't think of something quick, he might lose something very important.

"Inoue wait!" He called out as he ran to her and grabbed her wrist..

The healer stopped in her track when he felt the callous hands of the man he just spilled her heart to.

"Inoue I, I. screw it. " As he couldn't come up with the words to explain himself. So instead of words, he chose action. And that action was bringing her body towards his and giving her a hug.

Orihime was caught off guard at his sudden action. Her arms were press up on his chest as her cheeks began to burn in embarrassment.

'Inoue, I don't, I don't know if I could love you like you love me."

"Don't do this. Please don't do this." As her eyes began to sting with tears and trying to escape his embrace. But his strong arms prevented her from doing so.

"Let me finish. But that doesn't mean I cant love you."

"I don't understand?"

Ichigo wanted to smack himself. 'Dammit. I'm not good with words okay. I'm trying to say that I also have strong feelings for you. But I don't know if it love. And I cant promise you that I fall in love with you as well. It just too cruel for me to say that to you."

"What are you trying to say?" Her Emotion boiling even higher.

'I'm trying to say, is that if your willing to take a chance on me, I'm willing to find out if these strong feelings I have for you is love. But only if you can deal with the chances I might not fall for you. But there is a chance I can. Can you truly deal with it?"

Orihime couldn't help but smile." That be enough. "As she finally got her arms freed. Which then wrapped themselves around his waist. "If I only gain just small amount of your love, it be enough."

"I still don't understand how you could love someone like me."

"Its easy, its because you're you. That's why I love you."

Ichigo smiled at her words. But words were not needed right now. All that matter to him and to her, was being held. And to them, it felt perfectly right.

**I think I mess up in the end. What you guys thinks? I was actually getting a little emotional while writing this. Well thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


	5. Stawberry Delight

"**Blow the dust away from this fic" Man, how long since I updated this? Well, not a real update. This is actually two short stories into one from Fate Weaver. Hopefully, I get new materials in.**

"We got to get the strawberry short cake, the chocolate strawberry ice cream, some strawberry frosted donuts. Oh, and we cant forget the strawberry wine." The blonde woman said enthusiastically while writing down the items on a piece of paper.

"Um Rangiku-san, don't you think that's a little too much?" As Orihime look at the display of foods and drinks base on the red fruit.

The busty woman look at her friend in mock shock. "But Hime-chan, its your twenty first birthday. And we have to celebrate it with a bang."

"But…" Her arms snaking around the healer's shoulder and bringing her face close to hers. "If you want, I can set up a more private party with just you and a certain special strawberry. I can give you some chocolate syrup. Maybe some whip cream. What'd you think?' A sly smile on the busty woman's face

Orihime wasn't able to answer her girlfriend's question. Because her mind was thinking of said strawberry being covered in the fore mention food products. And it made her blush madly.

"I take that as a yes."

A dark liquid poured down onto the hard chest of the orange haired man. His body shivering from the cold sensation as the liquid ran down his abs.

"You know, I never knew you like this kind of stuff." As his body shivered again. This time in pleasure as a copper haired woman in a black panty and bra set was using her tongue to lick up the sugar enrich substance that was on his body. Her mouth latching onto one of his nipple and sucking the chocolate covered body part

"Well I like strawberries, and I enjoy chocolate, so I thought combining the two would make a delicious treat." As Orihime made small droplets of syrup around Ichigo's neck. He began to moan in pleasure as her mouth sucked on the pattern. Leaving red marks in her wake.

"You know, this could be more fun if you untied me." His head gesturing to the silk scarf that bound his wrist to the board. The birthday girl only giggled as she straddled his waist. Her nether region dangerously close to his own.

Orihime put some chocolate syrup on her finger tips. "I'm sorry Ichi-kun," smearing the syrup on his lip. Afterward applying the "dark lips", she licked the extra chocolate off her fingers. Which made her a the more erotic to his eyes. "Its my birthday. And you said I can do anything to you."

Yeah, but." He was silence as Orihime smashed her lip on his. Her hands placing themselves on the base of his chin. Deepening their kiss. His mouth open a bit so that her tongue could get a much better access.

She let go of his now red lips. "Maybe for your birthday, I let you take control." She said before latching on his lips again.

He couldn't wait for that day.

**Review. Have a nice day. And thanks for the read.**


	6. 3 In 1 Love Stories

**Three deleted shorts from an old drabble series. **

**Two are Au; one is a next lifetime love scenario and the other is base on a movie. You can guess what it is.**

**Last one, well, lets just say never watch Bring it On during so late at night.**

**Enchanted Love**

"Dad, I really think she's a princess." A little girl with green hair and brown eyes said to the tall orangette man..

Ichigo place his palm on top of his daughter's head, kneeling down to her size. "She isn't a princess, Nel." The comment made the little girl to puff up her cheeks, turning them red in the process

'Then explain to me all the singing and dancing she did?"

"She's just very eccentric." He tried to explain. But that explanation didn't convince her.

"Then explain to me those animals that were helping her clean our home?"

'"I don't think having disease rats and birds in our apartment would convince me that she was a princess."

"But, dad."

"Nel, please." Now getting a little aggravated. "No matter what you think, she is not a princess."

The disappointed green haired girl lowered her head in disappointment, which cause Ichigo to hate himself for dashing his daughter's hopes up.

"Nel, listen, I'm sorry for.."

"Um, Kurosaki-san," Interrupted the woman that the two were just talking about moments ago.

"Orihime, I told you could just call me I-chi-go." His words stammered because of the sight that greeted him.

The self-proclaimed auburn princess came out wearing a stunning blue ball gown.

"How do I look?" She asked the two, spinning around in a circle. The movement made her dress and hair sway elegantly.

"You look beautiful, Orihime." Nel spoke first. She ran up towards her and grab hold of one of her hand with her tiny ones. "You look like a real Princess." The last line directed at her skeptical father.

Smiling, Orihime kneeled down to Nel. "Thank you so much for the nice compliment." Gently caressing her cheek like a mother would do to her child. 'How about you Kuro, I mean, Ichigo?" The use of his first name making her blush.

Ichigo, who was too stunned by her beauty, finally came to when he heard his name. He then started to walk up to the two girls, his own cheeks a bit red. "You look, amazing." He told her with a smile.

"Th-thank you." Her cheeks redder then before.

Nel eyes switch between her father's still red face to the princess's red face, smiling at the adults expression.

'_Yeah, she's definitely not a princess .'_

**Reborn Love**

"Excuse me, but do I know you somewhere?' Ask a orange spike haired man with dark amber eyes.

'I don't think so." Answered a young woman with shoulder length auburn hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Strange, It feels like I met you before." As he got a closer look into her angelic face.

While most woman would consider his actions strange, it wasn't for her. To her, it was rather amusing.

And she didn't know why, but being near his presence made her feel safe some how. Almost like he would do anything to protect the people he cared about.

The male stranger was having the same affect. This woman that he just met made him feel more calm. And he couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling she has a very gentle soul.

"Might be that deja vu you hear about." She said, laughing. "You know," Now becoming serious "aliens created that phenomena to test the human memories."

_Well, that's a weird thing to say out loud. _He thought. But looking how her lips curled so seriously and her eyes so determined, he admitted that she looked cute.

"Is that so."

"Yep."

There a was along pause between the two strangers.

"Well see you." The man said as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait." She shouted, grabbing hold of his wrist to stop him.

He turned his head around to look at the now blushing girl.

'I don't usually do this, but do you want to go get a cup of coffee or something."

"Um, sure. There's one near by." as he pointed to say coffee shop.

'Great. Lets go." She shouted in glee, looping her arms around his and leading the way to the coffee shop.

And while they were walking, the male stranger had to wonder why he felt so at peace.

**Cheering Love**

"Wow?" A stunned Ichigo said. His wide eyes moving up and down at the person in front of him.

And that person who was in front of him was a beautiful auburn haired woman. She was wearing a black top with a stylized S embedded on the front. The fabric tightly hugged her generous breast. The top was also short so it showed off a good portion of her flat stomach. She was also wearing a black and red stripe skirt that ended below her thighs. And to complete the erotic image, her hair was tied up in two high side ponytails.

"So what you think, Ichigo?" Cheerleader Orihime asked him as she picked up her two black pompoms and did a twirl that made him get a good look of her red panty. She then did pose for him with a supernova smile on. "I thought it would be nice to dress up for your…"

She didn't finish her sentence because she was push roughly against the wall. Her lips being ravaged by his as his hands place themselves on both side her hourglass waist.

Not wanting to be out done, Orihime put as mush passion to her kiss as he did for his. She dropped her pompoms so she could weaved her fingers through his spike orange hair.

His callus hands started to moved slowly downward, the rough feeling sending shivers through the capture princess. They then cupped the side of her buttock and with his strength lifted her up. Her legs wrapping instantly around his waist and hooking him in place.

Moist lips descended from her lips and trailed hot kisses around her neck. His teeth biting softly on the jugular of her throat that left a little red mark.

The feel of the heated touch made her moan in pleasure. Her hands now on his back and her nails raking against his shirt.

"Do you, do you want to finish this upstairs?" The moaning princess asked, gasping every time he touched a "sensitive" area around her body.

He looked up to her with his hungry brown eyes and shook his head no. "I rather finish it here." And with her still on his waist, he move them towards the couch and laid her down gently.

Her grey eyes filled with lust as she watch him removed his shirt, teasing her by slowly taking his time with getting rid of the annoying fabric. Once it was finally gone, she ran her hands around his bare chest, taking extra time to feel his hard abs and chest.

"I miss you." Ichigo said as he lowered his head to her's.

"Me too." She agreed, her arms snaking around his neck and bringing him to another passion filled kiss.

**I could of made a whole multi chapter on the first one and done a proper one shot with the second one. And if I was good, would of done a lemon with the last one.**

**Also, sorry if it was a little jarring in the story.**

**Thanks for the read.**

**Review and have a nice day.**


End file.
